


Mírame

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llega el festival de Primavera y deciden salir…una visita inesperada pone a Hyoga en un estado emocionalmente… ¿frágil? Secuela de Miss You Must at Christmas Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mírame

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Aquarius no Kari, escrito en 2007.

Apenas ayer, los primeros botones de pálido sonrosado han brotado de los antes marchitos árboles; desde mi ventana puedo admirar el  cambio casi imperceptible que se opera en el paisaje. Los primeros retoños sobresalen en los secos troncos; los áureos rayos del disco solar comienzan a despertar de su letargo invernal a natura, quien prodiga con suave esmeralda los campos antes cubiertos por una lámina escarchada. Los susurros de la fresca brisa primaveral poco a poco toman el lugar de los vientos polares.

Los delicados folios de pálido albor, poco apoco intensifican sus tonalidades rosáceas, dando lugar a preciosos y llamativos rosas que colorean los botones del  magnífico cerezo que da a mi ventana. EL viento juega suavemente con los delicados pétalos, convidándoles a un baile de caprichosos pasos, danzan con languidez por el aire, dejándose llevar hasta caer sobre el esmeralda del pasto, en un límpido espejo de un lago; o quizás en la cabeza de quien descansa a los pies del árbol, fascinado con el espectáculo.

El pequeño Shun abre sus orbes, enormes; antes de ponerse de pie y regresar al interior de la mansión apresurado. Recargo mi mentón en el marco de la ventana, observando con cierta indiferencia la llegada de la primavera; escuchando el arrullo de los pájaros que como por arte de magia han reaparecido tras su ausencia invernal. Mis oídos no tardan en traerme el sonido de unos suaves golpes es mi puerta.

—Adelante.

Comento con voz parca mientras observo como gira la perilla de la puerta, ésta última le cede el paso a la esbelta figura de cierto chico de grandes ojos verdes, cuya mirada alegre me saluda. Sin cerrar la puerta se aproxima hasta mí, mostrándome con esa candidez tan propia de él la flor en sus manos. Inclina su rostro mientras prosigue su estudio.

—Hyoga ¿has visto ya? Los cerezos ya  han florecido, se acerca el festival [1].

Las palabras de Shun son dichas con entusiasmo, antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos. Emito una sonrisa, no muy convincente por la expresión condescendiente en el rostro de mi amigo. Me encojo de hombros, sonriendo culpable, provocando la risa de Shun, algo que buscaba, lo admito.

—Hyoga ¿qué te parecería salir al parque? Un día de campo, ya sabes…

Su mirada suplicante me hace imposible rechazar su oferta, y quizás sea una muestra de egocentrismo mío, pero algo me hace pensar que lo hace para levantarme el ánimo, como casi todo lo que ha organizado desde Navidad.

—De acuerdo Shun, aunque no estoy seguro de que los demás quieran ir… 

—No te preocupes por eso, déjalo todo en mis manos.

Sin más, sale de mi habitación, tal y como entrara. No puedo evitar que un suspiro se me escape; llevo ambas manos hasta mis labios; girando mi rostro en negación. Ha pasado casi un año, y sigo sin poder olvidarlo; y conforme pasa el tiempo, más me resigno a no olvidarle nunca. Es como un fantasma que nunca dejará de atormentarme. Y quizás, uno que no deseo olvidar por muy doloroso que sea su recuerdo.

* * *

 

Ha llegado el domingo, me levanto con pocos ánimos; pero le he prometido a Shun que iría al parque con ellos. Me doy un duchazo, esperando que el agua despabile un poco a mi apática persona, pero eso no impide que me dé el lujo de vestirme con toda la calma del mundo. Bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, misma en la que me encuentro con más gente de la que me esperara.

Ahí está Miho, ayudando a Shun a terminar de guardar las cosas necesarias para el almuerzo. June, quien lleva una semana en la mansión de visita conversa con Shun, y una sonrisa cruza mis labios; ¿quién sabe? Hoy podría ser el día. Solamente Shiryu carece de su media naranja; pero es imposible que Sunrei venga desde China para un simple almuerzo en el parque. Imagino que Shiryu muere de ganas por regresar a los Cinco Picos. Y bueno, yo no me cuento. Realmente en estos momentos dudo haber dejado de estar solo en el pasado. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Pero eso ya no importa, y como han notado mi presencia ya, decido hacer como que no lo recuerdo, como si su persona nunca se  hubiese cruzado en mi camino.

Después de unos cuantos incidentes, logramos salir; yo llevo la canasta en mis manos, mientras los demás conversan. Voy inmerso es mis propias meditaciones, aunque de vez en cuando alguno de mis amigos se acerca, me ofrecen ayuda con la canasta, y hasta conversan un rato conmigo. No los rechazo, por más que deteste la sensación de incómoda compasión; pero sus intenciones son buenas, y es por ello que no les aparto como lo haría en otras circunstancias.

Llegamos al parque y debido a mi falta de humor, escojo un árbol de abundante follaje  para recostarme debajo de éste. Shun pretende que me incorpore a los juegos, pero una mirada basta para que comprenda que prefiero estar así, apartado. Les veo conversar animadamente, de vez en cuando alguna de las chicas se las arregla para provocar que las mejillas de alguno de ellos se enciendan.

De cuando en cuando percibo cierta incomodidad por parte de Shiryu, y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por el hecho de que le he dejado morir solo. Cierro mis ojos momentáneamente, permitiendo que la placentera oscuridad me lleve hasta la semi—conciencia, pero un ruido, o más bien, la ausencia de éste, provoca que mis párpados nuevamente me den la vista del pasto cubierto por pétalos sonrosados.

Y ahí está, de pie, observando con una de esas discretas sonrisas  que tanto he añorado; viendo al menor de nosotros, quien se pone de pie para correr y alcanzar a su hermano mayor. Se funden en un abrazo, y no puedo evitar que se me escape el aire. Sí, desearía ser quien le abrazara, o quizás no. Todo este tiempo pensé que le extrañaba demasiado y que estaría contento cuando lo viera. Pero la verdad es que al verle, tan fresco ahí de pie, siento como el color sube por mi rostro, y no es precisamente alegría o un pudor fuera de lugar, es molestia, enojo lo que hace que mi pulso se acelere.

Mi ceño se frunce, mientras mi puño se crispa, no puedo soportar ver su descaro, por lo que sin importarme lo mucho que mis amigos se lamenten, o le posible espectáculo, me giro y me alejo de ahí a grandes zancadas. Puedo escuchar que Seiya me llama, pero no le hago caso, sigo mi camino, tratando de no atropellar a ningún niño en mi camino, puesto que no estoy como para disculparme ni consolar a nadie.

Antes de que me percate de mi rumbo, me veo frente a ese bar, el lugar donde todo comenzó. Cómo olvidar que esa noche le propuse salir a Ikki, estábamos cansados, sí, él seguía deprimido, pensado en Esmeralda aunque no lo aceptara. Duro como siempre, y yo… deseaba olvidarme de mi madre, de Camus, y de todas las personas a las que he herido en toda mi vida. Primero una cerveza y luego otra, y hacia las botellas se fueron formando y nuestras lenguas se soltaron, como suele pasar con el alcohol.

Me llamó niña el muy desgraciado, y pues no tardamos en hacernos de palabras. Eso sí, nada de golpes, no daríamos un espectáculo a los demás ebrios del lugar. Y sin saber cómo fue, estábamos en la calle, caminando con dificultad para poder llegar a la mansión. El imbécil se cayó, en definitiva estaba más bebido que yo, le quise ayudar, pero no calculé bien la fuerza de mi impulso, y terminó ganándome el peso de Ikki, así que lo siguiente que supe es que sus labios besaban los míos, con desinhibición, hasta que me sentía morir, ahogándome debido a la falta del aire. Por fortuna el beso había terminado, y torpemente trataba de ponernos de pie para proseguir.

Llegamos media hora más tarde de lo que hubiésemos tardado de no haber sido por las continuas provocaciones de mi amigo. Sus brazos buscando soporte y de cuando en cuando sus manos se paseaban por mi espalda, causándome escalofríos. Comenzó a decir una sarta de tonterías, que si yo era el que más le agradaba, que si era el menos ingenuo, que de no ser por mis problemas no superados con mi madre sería un caballero impecable. Ahí fue cuando perdí el control le hablé de su insistencia por parecer duro, por querer ser el malo de nosotros. Cuando en realidad no puede superar que Shun no lo necesite. Y eso era todo, atravesamos la puerta enredados en el otro, comiéndonos a besos.

Nunca imaginé terminar así con un chico, mucho menos con Ikki, pero las sensaciones simplemente eran tan excitantes, todo se sentía repentinamente tan bien. No importaba si era simple calentura de ambos, o si de repente la soledad había pesado de más, éramos él y yo, juntos, su piel ardiente sobre la mía, sus besos de fuego consumiendo los míos. Fue una noche inolvidable, o al menos para mí, me sentía extraño por la mañana, me levanté antes que él e hice como si nada hubiese pasado, pese al dolor entre mis piernas. El jodido de Ikki me había tomado desprevenido, y cuando me di cuenta, ya era un poco tarde.

Todo ese día transcurrió normal, no le había visto y estaba mejor así, no podía evitar sentir que nos habíamos usado y ya, quizás quiso ver en mi cabello rubio al de Esmeralda, quizás deseaba pensar que mientras me embestía, era una niña a la que tenía entre sus brazos, no lo sabía y tampoco quería asegurarme de nada. Sólo deseaba que el maldito escozor entre mis piernas me dejase en paz.

Por la noche estaba solo en la cocina cuando sentí su abrazo, sus brazos no me dejaban mover, intenté quitármelo de encima, el muy maldito era demasiado fuerte, y un ataque con mi polvo de diamantes me pareció exagerado. Fue así que compartimos otra noche, y esta vez no fue silenciosa, de hecho temía que todos se dieran cuenta, pero cómo no iban a hacerlo, si la situación se extendió por dos semanas. Casi no hablábamos, algunas miradas suyas me confundían, repentinos ataques agresivos acompañados de besos hambrientos. Era demasiado confuso para mí, y estaba dispuesto a discutirlo con Ikki, aunque tuviese que congelarlo para evitar que sus labios me obnubilaran. Pero no fue necesario, el cabrón desapareció ese día. Me dejó ahí a la mitad de abril solo. Sin explicaciones, sin un adiós o hasta pronto… nada.

Desde ese momento su sombra me ha asechado, me he sentido un objeto y eso me molesta, lo maldije, y aún más cuando vi los rostros dolorosos de los demás, sus ganas de consolarme, cuando yo no necesitaba consuelos, sólo deseaba una explicación, una explicación de él. Paso el tiempo, me vino una depresión en invierno y ahora simplemente estaba de  malas, furioso si es ello posible y en este bar, sentándome en la barra mientras pido un vaso bien servido de vodka.

Abren la puerta y para mi poca sorpresa, eres tú quien entra, te miro con indiferencia, que no me cuesta fingir, después de todo Camus ha sido mi maestro.

Tomas asiento a mi lado, pero te sigo ignorando así de molesto como estoy. Te ves como ese día, pareciera que el tiempo se ha congelado para ti, y me pregunto cómo me verás, si es que te parezco el mismo, porque no lo soy Ikki y más vale que te des cuenta antes de que no lo soporte más y te rompa la cara. Pides lo mismo que yo, vaya con tu originalidad.

De repente te aproximas hasta mi oído y susurras con suavidad ciertas palabras que me hacen molestarme aún más, puesto que me has hecho sufrir un escalofrío.

—Te estaba buscando.

Sí cómo no, pues puedes seguir buscando, porque no pienso contestarte para nada pedazo de imbécil. Me tienes  preocupado todo este tiempo y luego vuelves tan tranquilo pensando que todo sigue igual.

—Hyoga ¿dejarás de portarte como el niño de mami de siempre y me harás caso?  

—Ah, pero mira quién lo dice, yo no soy el que salió corriendo.

Me recrimino, yo no te iba a contestar, y mira, ya me sacaste las primeras palabras, siempre tiene que hacerse lo que quieres ¿no es así?

—Hyoga, tenía que irme, no comprendes, eso no podía seguir así.

—Desde luego que no, pero en vez de discutirlo como toda persona normal, tenías que hacer algo tan…tan como tú…huir, y dejarme aquí sin saber ni siquiera qué demonios pasó.

—Vamos Hyoga, ya eres bastante grandecito para saber qué pasó ¿Quieres que te lo explique con flores y abejitas?

Tu tono de sorna me saca de quicio, provocando que mis manos se cierren en tu cuello, puedo ver como se te dificulta respirar y es que así te deseaba ver, con un rostro que no sea el de expresión irónica.

—Vete al demonio—, susurro peligrosamente cerca de tus labios, aun sabiendo que el dueño del lugar nos observa alarmado.

Te saco del lugar, jalándote por la playera hasta cierto rincón de la calle que está vacío para conveniencia mía. Te estampo contra la pared, viéndote a los ojos, azul contra azul.

—Mímame Ikki, y dime qué ves, dime que queda del arrogante Hyoga de siempre… 

No contestas, me miras pero no contestas.

—Porque yo por las mañanas frente al espejo, no me reconozco a veces, me veo molesto, incompleto, insatisfecho y todo es tu jodida culpa.

Me quedo casi sin aliento mientras te grito esto en la cara, y tú maravillosamente inmóvil, curveas tus labios, y deseo borrar esa sonrisa de ellos.

—¿Quieres que te diga que veo? Veo lo mismo que me da los buenos días cada mañana, a alguien confundido, molesto, tal y como lo he estado todo este tiempo. Sigues tan arrogante como siempre, no te preocupes por eso Hyoga. Pero admítelo, tú también lo sientes….

—¿Sentir qué Ikki? ¿Desprecio por ti? Enojo, molestia, siento todo eso Ikki así que no te  hagas el misterioso, que no te queda,  y dime lo que piensas. Antes de que tomes tus cosas otra vez y te largues a quién sabe dónde a hacer dios sabe qué.

—No es como piensas, necesitaba tenerte lejos, ¿no has notado que estando cerca de ti no puedo ser el mismo de siempre?

—No me vengas con esas frases baratas Ikki, yo no tengo nada que ver con tu síndrome de escapista. Siempre que se trata de hacer algo distinto a pelear sales huyendo a esa Isla ¿no es así?  A la tumba de ella.

—¿O me dirás que no te quedaste porque soy una adicción Ikki? 

Espeto con desprecio en su rostro, que se desvía hacia un costado y no, esta vez no dejaré que se quede todo lo que debemos aclarar.

—Anda dime, ¿qué fuimos, o mejor aún, qué somos? Porque yo ya no sé. Esa noche pudo pasar, y hubiese estado bien, un polvo y nada más. No hay problema. Pero las demás noches…no me digas que fueron un vil accidente Ikki, porque fueron más que premeditadas ¿o lo niegas acaso?

—Mira cómo estás, tan silencioso. Creí que si me buscabas era para hablar o no…ya sé ¿es esto lo que quieres?

Y dejo que mis labios se estampen en los suyos, abriendo con violencia el camino hasta su cálido interior, mientras mi brazo le empuja por el cuello a permanecer en la pared, y me hace temblar el sólo contacto de sus labios, no debí hacerlo, pero ya es tarde, finalizo el beso con rudeza para mirarle con sorna.

—Hyoga yo…—, finalmente logras deshacerte de mi agarre, y no es porque lo quisieras, es porque yo he decidido dejarte en paz.

—No era mi intención, todo esto se salió de control. Éramos camaradas y si me preguntas que somos, pues no lo sé, no sé nada. Sólo sé que aún en esa isla como la llamas, no importaba qué tanto entrenara. Ahí estabas atormentándome. Las noches eran largas y aquí me tienes, dime qué es lo que quieres.

—Vete Ikki, lárgate y déjame en paz, no quiero saber de ti, eres más problemático de lo que crees, no fuiste el único que la pasó mal, no eres víctima, y yo tampoco. Nos conocemos y lo que pasó fue culpa de los dos, así que cada quien por su lado, esto por mi parte se ha terminado.

Siento de nuevo tus brazos alrededor de mí, y me detengo, no lo deseo, o quizás sí, el caso es que siempre me confundiste Ikki, nunca te he entendido y eso no cambia, y me hace mal; nos hace daño más bien.

—Aléjate  si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, porque te aseguro que si sigues abrazándome Ikki, sólo nos haremos más daño, porque no me importará si eres feliz o no, te voy a atar a mí, y no te permitiré que vuelvas a abandonarme como lo hiciste, ya me has dejado en un estado lamentable. Te destruiré antes de permitir que me quites lo que soy.

—¿Nunca te he dicho Hyoga cómo me gusta lo rudo y arrogante de tu persona? Además soy un hombre de retos, y tú eres mi mayor reto.

—Pues buena suerte Ikki, sigue intentando.

Y me alejo de nuevo, dejándole ahí solo en la calle, mirándome completamente extrañado, mis labios esbozan una sonrisa.

—¿Te piensas quedar ahí parado idiota? ¿O me vas a mostrar que tan bueno eres para superar  los retos señor modestia?

Y  caminamos en silencio  hacia la mansión, no te he perdonado, pero no lo sé, quizás algún día, en algún momento. Uno nunca sabe… pero mírame bien Ikki, porque puedo ser tu paraíso, o tu más cruel infierno.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Sanno—matsuri de primavera, cuando los cerezos florecen Este festival celebra la primavera y las familias preparan un picnic debajo de los árboles de cerezo florecidos. Los niños celebran volando cometas muy coloridos y decorados.


End file.
